Best Student Free Day Ever
by xXLilMissHitachiinXx
Summary: Bek and her friends accidentally turned up at school on a student free day. A storm comes around, causes a black out and the turtles turn up. Things get serious as the day progresses...read to find out what happens :D
1. The Girly Scream Of Death

**Hey! So here is my new story about the one and only ninja turtles :D Btw it may seem like these characters already know the turtles. That's because they are me and my friends and we write fanfictions all the time about TMNT so yeah. We already know the turtles :3 ENJOY !**

It was just another Monday morning and Bek was reluctantly getting out of bed, unknown of what the time actually was. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. Her eyes immediately widened. "7:30am! Oh Crap!" In case you're wondering, to make it to school on time, she usually had to wake up at 7:00am or earlier and leave at 7:50am at the latest. So yeah, she was running a bit behind. You're probably thinking that she would have plenty of time, but Bek was always the type of person that took an hour to get completely ready.

While Bek was frantically racing to the shower, her friend Kristen was already at school. She blankly wondered around the completely empty school grounds. "My watch must be really fast. I think I got to school too early. If not that, then where the hell is everyone?" She said to herself. She continued walking until she noticed a figure in the distance. "What the?" The figure appeared to have long, dark hair, was holding a large hand bag and was skipping closer and closer to Kristen. She started to worry as she didn't know who the person was. "KRISTEN! HIIIIIII!" The figured called out. Then Kristen knew exactly who it was. "Oh. Hi, Dawn!" Kristen called back. Dawn was another friend of Kristen and Bek. Dawn and Bek were pretty alike since they were both annoying, loud, crazy and random.

Back at Bek's house, she continued to run around the house grabbing her hair brush, shoes and stuffing her books into her bag. She hopped on one foot out the door as she was attempting to put one of her shoes on, but fell over on the way out. She sat on the floor and shoved her shoes on as quickly as possible, locked the door behind her, grabbed her skateboard and zoomed down the street.

Back at school, Kristen and Dawn were sitting outside the dark, closed library. They were both confused as to what was going on. There were still no other students at school. At that moment, another one of the girls' friends, Sarah, arrived at the library. "Where the heck is everyone?" Sarah immediately asked. "I was just about to ask the same thing!" A voice came from around the corner of the bag racks. Mady, another friend, came around the corner with a look of confusion on her face. Everyone just looked at each other, not saying anything.

"I MADE IT!" Bek had just arrived and jumped off her skateboard and stood in front of her friends. "Has the bell gone yet? Where is everybody?" Bek asked her friends. "We don't know. Something is wrong here. Have we missed something?" Sarah asked. Mady then proceeded to take her school diary out of her bag to take a look at the pupil and student free days. Everyone hung over Mady's shoulder as she did so and all of a sudden, everyone's eyes widened. "Today. Is. A. Bloody. Student. FREE DAY?" Bek screamed, clearly frustrated that she had just stressed over getting to school on time. "Well, that's what it says here." Mady replied. Everyone just stared at the floor, struggling to believe that they went to school on a student free day. "What now?" Kristen asked, breaking the awkward silence that filled the school.

The five girls wondered through the school, trying to think of a way to get back home. "OH! Has anyone got their phone here today?" Dawn asked. Everyone checked their pockets and bags for their phone. "Damn. I left mine by my bed this morning." Bek said. Everyone else continued searching for their phones. Mady pulled her phone out of her bag and held it in the air like a boss. "YES! I HAVE MINE!" She yelled. Everyone sighed with relief as Mady turned it on. "Oh…no charge." She said shamefully. "I left mine charging at home." Kristen said. Everyone turned to Sarah. There was a long pause before someone spoke up. "WELL? Sarah, do you have your phone here?" Dawn asked, scaring the crap out of everyone. "Yeah." Sarah replied casually. Everyone stared at Sarah and blinked a few times. "RING SOMEONE THEN!" Bek ordered. Sarah then pulled out her phone and proceeded to turn it on. "I never said I had any credit though." Everyone gave Sarah the death stare and turned around to keep walking.

The girls continued walking. Mady looked up into the sky and noticed dark clouds covering the whole school. "Looks like it's gonna storm, guys." She stated, pointing up into the sky. Eventually, the girls came across a classroom. Not just any classroom though. The door to the classroom appeared to have been broken into. "That's a bit dodgy. Don't you think?" Bek asked. Everyone nodded, still focusing on the broken door. "Let's go inside and turn the bloody fans on. We've been walking for an hour." Bek continued. She hopped through the big hole in the door and into the dark classroom. Everyone followed, still a little suspicious. "Make yourselves at home. Come on. It'll be fine!" Bek said, lying down on top of a bunch of desks under a fan. The girls then seemed to relax a bit and sat down on a couple of chairs.

A little while after they had got inside the classroom, there was a big clap of thunder. Bek got such a fright that she jumped off the desks and onto the floor. Mady screamed and hid under her chair and the rest just kind of sat still as if nothing happened. By then, the storm clouds had darkened the whole school as if it was nearly night time. There was a flash of lightning and another loud clap of thunder. The power suddenly turned off and the whole classroom was extremely dark.

Bek was scared shitless under the desk and by then, everyone else was kind of hiding under their chairs. There was an extremely loud clap of thunder again and everyone jumped out of their skin. But it wasn't the thunder that made them jump. There was an enormous high pitched, girl-like scream coming from the staffroom. Bek recognised the scream from somewhere. "DAMN IT MIKEY! SHUT UP!" Another voice came from the staffroom, this time it was a rather bad ass sounding voice. "Raph! Keep it down!" Another voice spoke, this time sounding more sensible. Bek's eyes widened and a big grin grew on her face, along with the others.

**Next chapter will be up shortly :) Byeeee! **


	2. Journey Through The Ceiling

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :P**

Bek crept over towards where Dawn, Mady, Sarah and Kristen were hiding. All five girls began chuckling as they all knew exactly what was going on. "Gotta love that girly scream!" Bek and Dawn said in unison. Each girl couldn't help but to crack up laughing. "I think they heard us, dudes!" Obviously, the girls knew that Mikey had just spoken. Shortly after, there was a smack like sound. "Ooowwwww!" Mikey moaned.

The storm continued and the room was still dark. The girls were expecting the turtles to casually come out and greet them, but no. Bek had started karate since the last time she saw the turtles. Although she was only a yellow belt, which is the second belt you achieve in karate, Bek had been trained well by her dad who was a black belt. She learned how to handle and recognise certain situations. The classroom was unusually silent. A sound of a katana being drawn filled the room as light reflected off it allowing Bek to see a blue mask in the darkness.

Bek prepared herself and whispered to the others to stay back. Bek could just make out a figure coming towards her. A shiny katana lunged at her, but Bek kicked it out of the figure's hands. Her shoe was sliced on one side and the katana had slightly cut her foot too. "Leo, you owe me new school shoes!" Bek yelled.

"I've got to admit. That was pretty impressive, Bek." Leo said.

"Can we get some light in here, dudes. I don't trust Raph in the dark!" Mikey said.

"I'm on it!" Don stated.

Before they knew it, the genius Donatello had managed to turn the power back on. The turtles were surprised that Bek had managed to kick Leo's katanas out of his hands. "Duuuuude, you just got owned by a chick!" Mikey said. Bek slowly looked over Leonardo's shoulder to see a chuckling Mikey. "You're next, Mikey!" Bek said, with a devilish grin. That seemed to wipe the smile off his face. Bek just laughed and ran up to Mikey, giving him a noogie. Everyone else then greeted each other. Sarah bro fisted Don, Dawn glomped Raph, Kristen casually hugged Leo and Mady just stood there looking rather awkward.

Their little greeting session was interrupted by a loud alarm. "That's it! We're screwed!" Mady said, falling to her knees. "Relax, we haven't done anything wrong." Leo said calmly. Sarah stared at Leo with an 'Are you serious?' look on her face. "Leo, we're inside school when we're not supposed to be. You guys broke a bloody classroom door and you and Bek were fighting in school grounds!" Sarah stated. "Yeah, we're definitely screwed, dudes." Mikey said, agreeing with Mady. Everyone just accepted the fact that they were going to be in deep trouble, until a thought popped into Bek's head. "Wait, what set off the alarm in the first place? It couldn't have been from breaking the door or tampering with the power otherwise the alarm would have gone off straight away." Bek stated. Everyone understood what she had just said and thought for a moment.

"Get down!" Raph ordered suddenly. Everyone fell down to the ground and covered their faces with their arms as the windows of the classroom shattered into a million pieces all over the place. "What's going on?" Kristen whispered. Everyone had little cuts all over their arms and legs from the glass. "There's no time to spare. Just stay down and try not to be seen. Follow me." Leo ordered. The blue masked turtle crawled into the staffroom and the others followed.

Everyone sat in the crowded staffroom holding their knees to their chest and staying as quiet as possible. "So, Fearless Leader. What do we do now?" Raph asked. Leo gave Raph a death stare and looked around the room. There were footsteps coming from down the hall. "Uhh, Dudes. We'd better hurry and think of something." Mikey whispered. Everyone stood up, looking around the room to see if there was anything that could possibly help.

Bek decided to be stupid and take a peek outside of the staffroom door to see if anyone was there. After all, no one knew what was actually going on and who was in the school. Bek always had an urge to find out what was going on. She sneakily opened the door and stuck her head out. All of a sudden there was a bunch of katanas flying towards her. She immediately slammed the door shut, causing everyone in the staffroom to turn and look at her. Before she could do anything, a katana came through the door to her left. Another flew through the right. Seconds later, another katana came through the door right above her head. Bek stood completely still with a scared shitless expression on her face. "Um. They. Found. Us." Bek said in a fearful tone.

Everyone was panicking, trying to find a way out. "We're in maths block right?" Kristen asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "We can go through the ceiling. There's a hole in the roof outside of the building." She whispered.

"How do we get into the ceiling?" Raph asked.

"Easy. We go through there." Mady said, pointing at another hole in the roof.

Raph jumped off a table and into the ceiling like a pro first. Dawn got on the table and Raph pulled her up into the ceiling followed by Mady and Kristen. Leo then got a lift off Don into the ceiling. The katanas in the door began to get pulled out from whoever was outside the door. Everyone sped up their actions. Don jumped off Mikey's shoulders into the ceiling and pulled Sarah up after him. "You go first, Mikey. So then you can pull me up after you. Quickly!" Bek said. With that, Mikey jumped off the table and Don grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him up.

Bek got on the table and tried to jump high enough for Mikey to grab hold of her arms. "I hate having short legs" Bek yelled. She looked over at the door as the door handle was opening. She jumped as high as she could and Mikey finally got a hold of her arms. Just as she was being pulled up into the ceiling, a group on ninja came into the staffroom and attempted to grab Bek's foot. Bek kicked one of them in the face as it tried to grab her and she was pulled into the ceiling safely.

Everyone proceeded to crawl through the ceiling. "Any idea which way to go?" Dawn asked. Kristen was in front, leading everyone to the hole outside of the building. "I have a pretty good idea which way to go." Kristen replied. All of a sudden, Kristen stopped. "Hey. What if those ninja follow us up here?" She asked. "Don't worry! I blocked off the hole with a random big piece of heavy concrete. Dunno what it was doing in the roof but anyway. I also found some rat poop and put that on top of the concrete so if the ninja try and move it, they'll get to have lunch early." Bek yelled from the back. "That is really gross. But it's clever." Sarah said.

They continued their journey through the roof. A couple of rats ran by Mady. "Hey, Bek! Here comes Mrs Lucas' lunch!" Mady called out. Bek was confused at first, but as soon as the rats ran past her she started cracking up laughing. "Good one, Mady!" Bek yelled, still laughing her butt off. Shortly after Bek caught her breath, Kristen found the hole to get out. "I found the way out!" Kristen called out to everyone. Everyone made their way out one by one.

**:D In case you're wondering, me (Bek) and my friend Mady are in maths class together and we have this teacher (Mrs Lucas) who we call the goblin of maths. One day I randomly made a joke about Mrs Lucas feeding us rats for lunch in maths block so yeah :P review please! **


End file.
